In a variety of industries, such as the health care industry but also in other industrial applications, it can be necessary to monitor the effectiveness of processes used to sterilize equipment such as medical devices, instruments and other disposable and non-disposable articles. In these settings, sterilization is generally defined as the process of completely destroying all viable sources of biological activity, such as microorganisms, including structures such as viruses and spores. As a standard practice, hospitals include a sterility indicator with a batch of articles to assay the lethality of the sterilization process. Both biological and chemical sterility indicators have been used.
One standard type of biological sterility indicator includes a known quantity of test microorganisms, for example Geobacillus stearothermophilus (formerly Bacillus stearothermophilus) or Bacillus atrophaeus (formerly Bacillus subtilis) spores, which can be many times more resistant to particular sterilization processes than other contaminating organisms. After the indicator is exposed to the sterilization process, the sources of biological activity (e.g., spores) can be incubated in a nutrient medium to determine whether any of the sources survived the sterilization process, with source metabolism and/or growth indicating that the sterilization process was insufficient to destroy all of the sources of biological activity.
Available chemical sterility indicators can be read immediately at the end of the sterilization process. However, the results indicate only that a particular condition was present during the sterilization process, such as the presence of a particular chemical or a temperature, and potentially, that the condition was reached for a certain period of time. On the contrary, the response of sources of biological activity to all conditions actually present can be a more direct and reliable test for how effective a sterilization process is in achieving sterilization.